


Fuck Trains

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember Day 4, Trains, Urination, peeing outside, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: There are so many things that can make a train journey much worse.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Series: Omovember 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Fuck Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Totally not more than an hour late, what are you talking about.  
> Thanks to Water_Works for going over the fic with me.  
> Also, leaving a reminder that I won't be posting a fic tomorrow as it is my first day off.
> 
> **Prompt: Just about ‘made it’**

The train station was deserted as The Doctor and Martha entered it, which considering it was close to midnight local time, wasn't really a surprise. The two of them made a beeline to the information screens. 

The terminal wasn’t something Martha had ever seen before, it was a bit more futuristic than she was used to. The Doctor quickly extracted the necessary information from the terminal before proceeding to sonic the computer.

"What are you doing?" Martha, asked as she looked around them to see if someone was watching.

On their right, a compartment opened, revealing two rectangular devices made of glass.

" Ah!" He grabbed one and turned around towards her. "Wrist." 

"What's that?" Martha asked as she held out her arm anyway, trusting the alien with her life. 

_ He hadn’t failed her on that front yet.  _

He stretched the glass parts on both sides of the device, pulling free wrist straps and attached the device to her wrist using them. "Tickets." He cheerfully answered her earlier question.

Then he skilfully attached the other device to his own wrist, instead of asking her to help him.

"They are a bit fancy." She pointed out as he took her hand and pulled her along to wherever they were going.

"Paper tickets quickly got out of fashion in the 21st century, these devices aren't just tickets." He started to explain as they were walking. "You can also get travel information in case there is a delay or something like that. Brilliant isn't it." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Come on our train leaves in 7 minutes."

* * *

They were the only people currently in the train. Most of the population were celebrating the disposal of their dictator With their help of course. 

"I'm surprised the trains still run. Normally these types of events go not nearly so smooth." Martha mused, thinking back on some other planets they had helped overthrow the dictator. 

The Time Lord nodded in agreement. "This take over had been planned for a long time, they already had a lot of support from the inside. Most key functions were already taken over by the Kladons. Basically, the disposal of the president was just to get all the plans in motion." He leaned back in his seat. “Still, you have to compliment them on how quickly they carried all their plans out” 

"Yeah, that’s a good thing though. How long is our journey going to be?" Martha turned to the Time Lord with a questioning look.

"This train takes us to the city of Grin, where we'll arrive in a little under 2 hours. There we will transit to a train in the direction of Strum, the trading capital. We'll leave that train in Drosten" He turned to her, excitement painting his features. "You know where the resistance originally took us this morning. From there it's about an hour walk to the TARDIS."

"So it's actually 4 hours." Martha sighed.

They had been given a lift to the capital by the resistance, but since they didn't want to go back, the two travellers had to find their own way back to the TARDIS with an inferior way of travel.

_ The train. _

The originally had stayed an hour or two, celebrating the successful take over with the Kladons. They had been introduced to Hollur, a native drink she really enjoyed. During the impromptu party, she had drunk a couple enjoying the taste, and she had seen the Doctor with a glass of it as well. 

"I'm sorry." The Time Lord sighed, opening his arm allowing her to cuddle into his side. "But it's the best I can do."

"I know, it's fine. Not your fault" She assured him as she got comfortable cuddling him.

* * *

"I need the loo." She spoke up from his chest. The drinks she had earlier were starting to make their way to her bladder, not to mention that it had been a few hours since she had last gone to begin with. 

"I don't think this train has a toilet. " The Time Lord said, rubbing his eye with his free hand. "Can you wait?"

"I had like 3 of those drinks. And I don’t even remember when I last went.”

“You went last at the rebel camp before we left. Right?” He checked as he lifted his arm from her shoulder to fiddle with the device on his wrist.

“Yeah.”

“That’s about 4 hours ago.” He mumbled as he was reading information from the device. Martha wasn’t sure what he was looking for, but she trusted him to help her out.

"No, This train doesn't have a toilet." He concluded with a sigh. "You sure you can't wait?"

"How long till we get off this train?" She checked, "So I can use the toilet at the station."

"We'll arrive in Grin in about half an hour." He informed her. "However you can't go there, we only have 3 minutes to catch the next train."

Martha groaned.

"I'm sorry, but we really can't afford to miss our transfer. It's the last train of the day. There's no time for you to go to the loo at the station." He told her regretfully.

"Any chance the next train has a toilet?" She asked, despite having a good idea what his answer was going to be.

The Time Lord quickly looked it up but had to tell her no.

"Ugh, you better find me something as soon as possible though." She groaned, unhappy with the situation.

"Of Course"

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure I can't go at the station? " Martha questioned just after the announcer called that they were arriving in Grim.

"3 minutes Martha.” The Doctor reminded her. "We have to be quick to catch the train." He told her as he pulled her up, so they could leave the train.

She really was starting to regret all those drinks.

* * *

Even without a toilet break, they made it to the train with only seconds to spare, confirming the Doctor's claim that she couldn't use the loo at the station. To her displeasure 

Martha sat down with a wince "You said an hour right?"

"Yeah." The Time Lord nodded. "Can you hold it?" He wondered, sounding concerned. 

"I hope so. Those Hollars really were a mistake." She groaned before snuggling back into his side.

* * *

Martha squirmed her way through the hour-long train ride. The Doctor helped her as best as he could, by trying to distract her from her need. But as time went on nothing could distract her from how badly she needed to pee.

"Oh, thank god!" She exclaimed as they finally pulled into the train station they needed to get off.

They quickly made their way towards the locations of the toilets.

Only to discover that they were closed. She groaned as she jammed her hands between her legs, struggling to control her overfilled bladder. "You gotta be kidding!"

Doctor!!" She looked at him for help, not having enough mental capacity left to solve this on her own.

In response, he quickly checked the system. "It's locked for the night.” He tried to open the door using the sonic, with no result. “Deadlocked, so I can't break it open. Let's just go to the TARDIS. I imagine all toilets are closed like this." He turned towards her. "We'll sort this out, okay? I promise."

She wanted to believe him, but if she didn't find a place to pee within 5 minutes, then-

_ Well… she would hold him accountable.  _

Not that it was his fault she was in the state she was.

They walked off the station. Well, shuffled in her case.

"You can probably go in the forest we parked the TARDIS in. You should have enough privacy there." He suggested.

She nodded once, indicating that she had heard him. She couldn’t see him, though she was sure he could see her.

_ Sometimes she really envied his superior biology. _

He held her arm to guide her through the dark. 

Even if she hadn't been bursting for a toilet she would not have been able to tell in which direction they needed to walk. So she was grateful for his guidance.

* * *

"Okay, we're far enough away that people won't see you, you can go here." The Doctor's voice broke through the night, startling her slightly and bringing the most welcoming news she had heard all night.

Quickly moving her hands to the fastenings of her trousers, she tried to get them undone while dancing on the spot, trying to hold in what was way too much.

Her hands were just shaking way too much to get her trouser buttons open.

She gasped as a leak escaped her, quickly letting go of her buttons. She firmly planted her hand between her legs, applying pressure

"Doctor." She hissed in desperation. "Help."

He was standing in front of her in a second, quickly undoing her buttons for her.

Struggling to contain the leaks she let out a moan, her muscles quickly giving up on her.

With the help of the Doctor, she managed to get her trousers far enough down before quickly crouching. She was already peeing full force by the time she finally got in position. Letting out a moan of relief, she was barely aware of the Doctor moving back to a respectful distance.

Not that she really minded him being there like that, nothing he hadn't seen already. Still, she appreciated that he was respecting her privacy like that.

The stream seemed almost endless. She had trouble believing she could contain that much 

After what felt like forever the stream finally tapered off and then stopped.

She slowly moved back into a standing position, pulling her trousers back up.

She winced slightly at the wetness in her crotch and thighs. Thankfully, it was too dark to see the damage she had done to her jeans. Though she would have the opportunity to do that once they were back in the TARDIS 

She did wonder whether he could see it, not that it really mattered.

He wouldn’t tease her about it. 

"Better?" He asked, walking back to her, so he could guide her to the TARDIS again

"Yeah, I will be much better once we get to the TARDIS and I can take a shower.” She told him honestly. 

“And watch a nice movie together?” He suggested.

“And watch a nice movie together.”


End file.
